


Patience

by EasySquishy



Category: Beast (Band), Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasySquishy/pseuds/EasySquishy
Summary: I'm content.I'm not.I want more.He's always there.So near yet so far.





	

There wasn't always anything he could do. Day in, day out, he found himself watching and staring and wondering if this person had him in his mind like he was on his. There wasn't much he could do, not much to say and from time to time he'd share quick glances and small smiles which was returned effortlessly.

How he wished time would slow down just for the sake of the two of them. How he wished that there was more hours in the day so he could spend time with him. But then, there was the fact cloud hanging over his head that stated that: "He is happy doing what he can and doing what he wants and working. Who are you to ask more from him and demand more time?"

It wasn't that he wasn't thankful at all, he was. He was thankful over the fact that he lived in the same place as the other and they were but rooms apart. That he was able to see the person who ruled his heart in boxers that had his insides tied in knots and a sure session of self pleasure in the bathroom with thoughts of fantasies of them making love. 

You could say he was content, but at the same time he wasn't.

Content in a way that he was able to be with him, and see him every single day. Not content, because he always longed for more. More than just a high, more than just a smile or a glance. He wanted to feel his skin against his and his hands touching him where it mattered. He longed for those nice soft lips against his skin, he wanted more than that state of content he was already in.

"Yoseob-ah."

Those words sound so heavenly. Whenever he called out to him, shivers would run down his spine and he'd turn energetically, smiling brightly at the man.

"Ne, Doojoon-ah?"

He always liked the way Doojoon smiled when he would respond in that manner. He enjoyed seeing the light shine in his eyes even though he was so tired. He loved it when he knew the next words that would leave his mouth was, 

"Sleep with me."

How Doojoon would hold him in his arms as they lay in bed and his lips would start to venture down his neck. How slowly, soft moans and harsh breathing would leave parted lips  as his bed shook mildly to their sweet sweet love making.

It happened rarely. Only when Doojoon had time. Yet Yoseob waited patiently for there was nothing in this world he would trade for that rare moments, those moments when they both lay still catching their breaths and Doojoon would whispers the words,

"I love you, Yoseob." Before he dozes off. It was something he could live with. Doojoon was his and he was his. That fact was enough for him to be content; to settle for rare moments that made him happy beyond anything else could.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello!
> 
> Hi! This would be my first entry. It's a short. I've had it on me since forever.
> 
> Here's a short DooSeob for all of you. I'm still currently at a writer's block with my other DooSeob fic and I'm very sorry but I hope you like this one.
> 
> C&C is a must! :)


End file.
